1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle, more particularly to a bicycle with adjustable handlebar and seat units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle 10 includes a bicycle frame 11, a wheel set 12 including front and rear wheels disposed respectively on the front and rear ends of the bicycle frame 11, a treading unit 13 mounted on the bicycle frame 12 for transmitting treading power to the wheel set 12, a seat unit 14 mounted on the bicycle frame 11, and a handlebar unit 15 mounted on the bicycle frame 11 and coupled to the front wheel 121 to permit steering of the front wheel.
In the conventional bicycle 10, the height of the seat unit 14 from the ground is adjustable. However, the distance of the seat unit 14 from the handlebar unit 15 is not adjustable. Moreover, the height and inclination of the handlebar unit 15 are also not adjustable. It is thus difficult for the user to maintain a comfortable riding pose, which results in a sore back or arms after riding for a long period of time.